


We all dream sometime

by Amberlyne



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: I/R is still dub-con in my book, M/M, Submission, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlyne/pseuds/Amberlyne
Summary: When Riki returns to the slums he is scared he is forever tainted and makes sure to keep any suitors out of his bed. He tries to move on and forget, but sometimes there are dreams that remind him how deep the taint runs.
Relationships: Guy/Riki (Ai no Kusabi), Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge December 2019





	We all dream sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for the third week of the December 2019 #ankCreativeChallenge  
> Fic promt: the difference between dreams and reality

Riki walked through the door of his apartment and firmly closed it behind him. He paused for a moment, letting his head fall back against the door. It was good to be home. Away from the buzz of the crowded bars. Away from the eyes that kept following him to see how he would react to some challenge or another. Away from the members of Bison who looked to him for leadership. And away from Guy who's love filled eyes were the worst of all. 

Just like everything in the slums, Guy was the same as before Riki's absence. While Riki was going through his personal hell at the feet of Iason Mink, everything in the slums had stayed the same. And all of the slums assumed Riki was the same. Outward appearance might suggest it. Outward appearance was a lie. Try as he might, Riki was nothing but a broken man coming back, his tail between his legs. But that was something he could never let on. Eat or be eaten was the rule of the slums. And so he met every challenge head on, even when he felt he couldn't take it, because he had no choice. 

The evening had been a particular challenge. Before Riki's disappearance it had been common knowledge that nothing and no one could break up Riki and Guy. Their status as pairing partners was legend and it kept suitors at bay for the most part. Not anymore. 

Common knowledge now was that the pairing was broken. And even with the rumours flying that Riki of Bison wasn't as much of a catch as he used to be, there were still men falling over themselves as well as each other to try to bed him. No matter how many wannabe lovers Riki shut down, there always seemed to be more.

Just like this night. Another shit faced kid that couldn't take no for an answer. Not until he had been bodily removed by his friends as well as the other Bison members. Riki had been fuming at that point. Guy had put a hand on his arm reassuringly, something he had done a thousand times before. It used to calm Riki. This evening it threw him into a state of panic he had trouble fighting down. Back in the day a situation like this would have ended with the pair going home. Guy would calm Riki down and eventually they would have had sex. Even knowing Guy did not expect anything from him, even knowing all Guy was doing was offering him support, Riki couldn't take it. He had gotten up, Guy's hand dropping off his arm in the process, and walked out of the bar. 

And now he found himself at home, alone. He pushed himself away up off the door and walked into the small living space while taking off his jacket and hanging it in its usual spot. It wasn't that Guy looking out for him wasn't reassuring. It always had been, and most likely it always would be, the patterns from their youth were too well ingrained. It was that Riki could not trust himself to stay strong if he let Guy take care of him. Letting Guy take care of him, giving over, relinquishing control, could end only one way: with Riki breaking. He would break, he would tell Guy everything that had happened in the years passed, and there would be nothing left of their relationship, not even the shards they were clinging on to now. 

The fragile new normal they had managed to build would not survive the reveal of where Riki had been those three years and what he had been doing. Guy would be disgusted and push Riki away. And even if he didn't, even if he accepted what had happened, the taint that Riki was carrying with him would have stained Guy. 

The taint. Riki ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The taint was why he could not get together with anybody. It wasn’t just Guy who Riki firmly kept out of his bed, it was everybody. Iason’s way of conditioning Riki had been primarily sexual. On a day to day basis, when it came to human interaction, Riki could get by. But sexually. 

He wasn’t sure if he could ever be that vulnerable with any person ever again. And if he did, would he ever be able to get back to the way he had been sexually active before Iason? There was no guarantee that he could function without the overstimulation and the humiliation that had happened to him in Eos. 

He tried to lock all of these thoughts away in the back of his mind. He made it a point to not think about these things at all. Mostly because thinking about it made him want to do stupid things, like drinking himself into a stupor, or punching someone. Opting to do neither, he trudged to the kitchen with heavy feet. After drinking a glass of water he walked back into the room and fell down on his bed. He awkwardly wriggled out of his clothes until he was dressed in only his boxers and glumly crawled under the covers. A dark cloud had settled around his senses and refused to let itself be removed. He would do what he always did: wait it out till morning. 

He did not know when he had fallen asleep. The one moment he was staring up at his blotchy ceiling, the next he was laying on his side, looking into the eyes of Guy. It was peaceful, their breathing in sync, calm, quiet. Riki could see the love in those eyes. The love he saw every day and that burned him when he was awake. But in this moment it didn’t hurt. It felt just right, normal. Guy’s hand reached out for Riki’s arm, taking hold of it. A thumb rubbed against his arm soothingly. 

“Guy.” 

Riki’s voice broke on the name.

“Shhh,” Guy’s hand moved up to softly caress Riki’s hair. “ Don’t worry, it’s alright.”

Riki relaxed under the touch. Fimiliar and safe. He believed he could be alright, that everything was fine. He could give over. Guy would take care of him, there was nothing to worry about. 

The first kiss they shared was soft, reassuring in how familiar it felt. There was no pressure, just the understanding of old partners who had not been intimate in a long time. Hands explored remembered skin and found old favourite places. Lips kissed softly, as if this was a first time, which in many ways, it was. 

Eventually Guy tentatively hooked a finger under the elastic of Riki’s boxers. He seemed to be waiting for permission. Riki covered Guy’s hand with his and slowly moved them together, allowing the boxers to come down with them. 

Something was different from other times they had been intimate. For a moment Riki was at a loss as to what it was that was different. That was when he realized his penis was completely flaccid. He felt more than saw Guy’s gaze drifting down. Something in his stomach began to tighten until it tied itself in a knot when Guy managed a surprised “Riki, what is that?”

At the base of Riki’s penis sat the petring. 

Riki was too surprised to do anything other than blink at it in confusion. 

“It’s not important,” he eventually managed to choke out. He looked up to look Guy in the eyes, only to have his gaze met by the piercing stare of two icy blue orbs. 

“ Oh, I would say it’s important,” Iason replied smoothly. “Were you thinking to get it on without me noticing?” 

Riki was at a loss for words. Not just because of the appearance of either Iason or the petring, but most importantly, because of his penis stirring to life at the appearance of the blondy. 

Iason chuckled slightly at the sight. 

"Who sketches my surprise at finding my pet so eager for my attention." 

Riki flushed. "Give me a break! You're doing this. Right?!" 

But Iason shook his head. And Riki realized that the neural stimulation that the petring could provide was absent from his body. What he was feeling was arousal, pure and simple. And it had not been for Guy, that much was clear. The lust that stirred his loins was for Iason. 

Iason's fingers laced themselves into Riki's hair and pulled back his head to expose his neck. Slowly, deliberately he leaned in and captured Riki's lips in a burning kiss. Riki froze for one moment, and then kissed back hungrily. Suddenly there was no struggle. He did not have to be afraid of the taint when Iason was here. Iason had developed that taint in him, wanted him to have it, took pleasure in it. He allowed Iason access to every crevice of his mouth until he was positively sure his lungs would burst and they broke apart. 

Iason laughed softly once more. "I almost can't believe this. To have you so willingly and yielding. Did you finally learn your lesson, pet? Tell me, to whom do you belong?" 

During this short little speech Riki's arousal had only grown. He didn't know what was happening to him or why. All he knew was that his penis was rock hard and he wanted Iason to touch him more. To overload his senses with pleasure like he had done in Eos. To make him his. Pride be damned, Riki needed Iason and he needed him right now. 

"I belong to you," he heard himself whisper. "Please, I'm your pet. Please." 

"Prove it. Good pets please their masters. Spread your legs and touch yourself for me." 

And Riki did. There was no question left in his mind that he should. He wanted to please Iason, no matter what. Iason was a drug, and he would get his fix. He squirmed under his master's intent gaze. Riki bit his lip. He wanted Iason to touch him, pleasure him until his mind would go blank and he would reach orgasm. 

He looked into the blue eyes. They held a promise of endless pleasure. Pleasure forever. Riki felt his body shudder. 

He jerked awake, disoriented where he was for a moment. His body felt hot and he was panting as if he had run a mile. Slowly he began to realize he was in his bed. He also notice the wetness in his boxers, on the mattress, on his sheets. Realization hit him and he felt his stomach heave. He shot upright and only just managed to reach the bathroom before violently throwing up in the sink. 

His legs shook so hard he decided it was best to sit down on the cold tile floor. He struggled to get his boxers off and threw them away in a random direction with a disgusted groan. His stomach churned again, but he knew there was nothing left but bile and he managed to fight the feeling down. 

He forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to get it together. Take a shower, put on clean clothes, and leave the house. Lock the memory of the dream deep, deep down, with the memories of the three years. Face Bison, and the slums, and keep his head up. Because there was no way he would willingly go back to sit at Iason's feet. There was no price high enough. 


End file.
